halflifefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie
Half-Life ---- Gordon Freeman – postać fikcyjna, główny bohater serii gier komputerowych pod tytułem Half-Life. Jest młodym naukowcem, doktorem fizyki teoretycznej. Zostaje zmuszony do walki m.in. ze stworzeniami z innego świata o nazwie Xen, po tym jak nastąpiła kaskada rezonansowa podczas utraty kontroli nad jednym z eksperymentów przeprowadzanych w tajnej bazie Black Mesa znajdującej się gdzieś na pustyni w stanie Nowy Meksyk w USA. Ten dzień to 5 maja 2000 roku, w tym czasie Gordon ma 27 lat i jest nowo zatrudniony w instytucie Materiałów Anormalnych w Black Mesa. Gordon studiował na MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) i szczególnie pasjonował się teleportacją. W roku 1999, zaraz po otrzymaniu doktoratu na MIT przebywał krótko w Instytucie Fizyki Eksperymentalnej w Austrii po czym zaczął pracę w Black Mesa. Rozpoznawczymi atrybutami Gordona są łom (jego sztandarowa broń), szaro-pomarańczowy pancerz HEV (ang. Hazardous Environment – Niebezpieczne Środowisko) i symbol lambdy, który później staje się symbolem ruchu oporu w grze Half-Life 2. Gordon Freeman jest postacią, która nie ma aktora głosowego. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Freeman nie wydaje żadnych głosów (nawet krzyków, poza wydychaniem powietrza podczas biegu sprintem a także w sytuacji zdenerwowania bądź strachu – np. chwilę po kaskadzie rezonansowej w Black Mesa). Można wtedy usłyszeć także przyspieszone bicie serca Freemana. G-Man – fikcyjna postać występująca w serii gier Half-Life. Zawsze ubrany w garnitur z krawatem i aktówką w ręku, po raz pierwszy widziany w Half-Life. Znany z dziwnego zachowania i zdolności wykraczających poza możliwości zwykłego człowieka, jego tożsamość i motywy działania pozostają prawie całkowicie owiane tajemnicą. Odgrywa rolę nadzorcy i pracodawcy, obserwując gracza podczas jego wędrówki oraz wywierając wpływ na pewne kluczowe wydarzenia mające miejsce w sadze Half-Life. We wszystkich częściach serii jak i dodatkach głosu użyczył mu amerykański aktor Michael Shapiro Barney Calhoun – postać fikcyjna, główny bohater dodatku do gry Half-Life - Blue Shift, strażnik z Black Mesa. Barney to także jedna z głównych postaci w świecie Half-Life 2. Nie wiadomo, co działo się z nim między wydarzeniami z dodatku Blue Shift, a Half-Life 2. Barney pojawia się na początku gry w przebraniu Civil Protection i stopniowo staje się jasne, że jest jednym z przywódców ruchu oporu. Barney uczestniczy w zbrojnym powstaniu przeciwko Kombinatowi pod koniec gry. Jego postać pojawia się także w Half-Life 2: Episode One, gdzie przebywa wraz z grupą mieszkańców City 17, a następnie razem z nimi odjeżdża pociągiem z miasta. Głos we wszystkich dotychczasowych częściach gry użyczył postaci Michael Shapiro, a Scott Lynch z firmy Valve Software użyczył tej postaci swoją twarz w grze Half-Life 2. Doktor Rosenberg - fikcyjna postać z serii gier komputerowych Half-Life. Jest pracownikiem kompleksu badawczego Black Mesa Research Facility, przydzielonym do zaawansowanego projektu badań z dziedziny fizyki w laboratorium materiałów anomalnych (ang. Anomalous Materials Laboratory) oraz w sektorze Lambda. Dr. Rosenberg pojawia się m.in. w Half-Life: Decay, gdy rozmawia z doktorem Richardem Kellerem. Stanowisko jakie zajmuje dr. Rosenberg pozostaje nieznane, jednakże posiada on najwyższy certyfikat bezpieczeństwa. Sądząc po jego sposobie automatycznego wydawania poleceń innym naukowcom, możliwe że jest bardzo wysokim rangą członkiem zespołu badawczego. W Half-Life: Blue Shift Barney Calhoun pomaga doktorowi i jego dwóm kolegom w wydostaniu się z Black Mesa. Rosenberg jest także konstruktorem spektrometru antymasy. Po kaskadzie rezonansowej w kompleksie Black Mesa, dr. Rosenberg wraz z ocalałymi członkami personelu uruchamiają stary model teleportu, przenosząc się do niezniszczonej części ośrodka, a następnie odjeżdżają należącymi do Black Mesa samochodami. Los dr. Rosenberga po wydarzeniach w kompleksie pozostaje nieznany, jednakże rola Barneya Calhouna w Half-Life 2 wskazuje, że ucieczka Rosenberga i jego kolegów (Waltera i Simmonsa) zakończyła się powodzeniem